True Strength
by Rabid Slacker
Summary: Humanity never developed Mass Effect technology due to a lack of Element Zero. Instead their technological base came from their own theories made possible by the knowledge contained in the Prothean Archives located on Mars. Now that humanity has united under a single world government, they have begun exploring the stars / Begins before Mass Effect 1 / Rated T due to language.
1. Chapter 01: First Contact - Turians

Anything I borrowed from Star Wars, Star Trek, EVE Online, DUST 514, and d20 Future belong to the owners of those IPs.  
This is my first attempt at writing. Feedback is welcome, but keep it civil.

* * *

**Chapter 01: First Contact – Turians**

* * *

Terran Date: December 02, 2157  
Terran Standard Time: 00:37  
Cluster: Unnamed – Temporary Alliance Designation – C/05  
System: Unnamed – Temporary Alliance Designation – A/01/R

* * *

Space seems to distort briefly as a small patrol fleet enters the unnamed system. Five turian frigates led by a cruiser. The frigates quickly and smoothly take up their positions around the cruiser with practiced ease. The cruiser's executive officer, Commander Ky'yn, intently looks over the galaxy map but snaps to attention and salutes as Captain Epessan approaches.

The captain returns his salute, "Report Commander."

"Captain, we've entered the Relay 314 system. All ships have assumed standard patrol formation. Scanners are active. No contacts reported."

The captain briefly studies the galaxy map, "Set course for Relay 314; standard cruising speed."

"Yes sir", replies Commander Ky'yn.

The communications officer's fingers glide over her console as she quickly relays these orders to the fleet. A small blip on her console begins to flash as the fleet confirms these orders, "All ships acknowledge and are standing by."

"Proceed", the captain commands almost absently. He despised these mind-numbing, dull ass patrols.

The ships of the patrol fleet move forward with increasing speed as their thrusters build to standard cruising velocity.

The captain sighs heavily and mutters to himself, "Boring ass patrol …"

* * *

Startled, every crewman on the bridge looks up from their station as a distinct alarm begins to sound. The tactical officer intently analyzes the sensor readings for a moment, "Perimeter Alert. Sensors have registered six unknown contacts entering the system."

The normally calm tactical officer excitedly announces, "Contacts have assumed a formation and are on an intercept course!"

Captain Hernandez's excited body language belied his calm voice, "First Contact ... we knew this day would come eventually, it was only a matter of time."

The captain clears his throat, "Transmit the following message to Alliance Command on Priority Channel Omega 1."

The communications officer quickly keys in the channel code and confirms that the channel encryption is active before announcing, "Priority Channel Omega 1 confirmed; ready to transmit."

"Alliance Command, this is Captain Hernandez of the SSV Sri Lanka. Sitrep follows - First Contact detected; proceeding with First Contact Protocol", reports Captain Hernandez.

The communications officer announces, "Sitrep transmission confirmed."

Captain Hernandez takes a deep, calming breath, "Sound General Quarters."

A klaxon begins to sound throughout the ship as the communications officer announces, "General Quarters … General Quarters. All hands to stations. This is NOT a drill … I repeat … this is NOT a drill. First Contact detected."

The ship comes alive as crew members rush to secure their stations with thoroughly rehearsed efficiency.

Commander Reed, the Sri Lanka's XO, takes up his position at the RRCS console, dons his headset and begins inputting commands.

"The Tesla has acknowledged General Quarters. They are activating their plasma cloak and are standing by for standard withdrawal protocol", declared Commander Reed.

The SRV Tesla's form slowly distorts and shimmers as it fades from sight.

The tactical officer calmly reports, "General Quarters confirmed; all stations secured and ready."

"The Tesla confirms General Quarters; all stations secured and ready" announces Commander Reed.

* * *

The tactical officer's head snaps up from his console, "Sir, scanners are reading a faint energy signature near the relay."

Captain Epessan approaches the tactical station and studies the readings for a moment before looking up at the officer, "A ship?"

"Unknown sir. The signature is very weak ... nearly undetectable. There are no mass effect emissions", reported the tactical officer.

"Signal the fleet, activate barriers and increase to full cruising speed" orders Captain Epessan.

The communications officer quickly relays the orders to the fleet, "Orders confirmed sir."

"Proceed", commands Captain Epessan.

The fleet increases velocity to close range on the unknown contact detected at Relay 314.

* * *

"Unknown contacts are increasing speed on an intercept trajectory. Sensors are registering mass effect emissions and kinetic barriers" the tactical officer reports.

"Comm, transmit sitrep to Alliance Command. Sitrep follows - First Contact imminent" Captain Hernandez orders.

The communications officer quickly sends the update, "Sitrep transmission confirmed."

With each passing moment, the tension on the bridge grows as Captain Hernandez rapidly barks out commands, "Tactical, sound Yellow Alert. Comm, open a channel to the approaching contacts on all frequencies and transmit the First Contact Package."

Commander Reed announces, "The Tesla confirms Yellow Alert and is standing by to execute standard withdrawal protocol. All stations report readied."

"Yellow Alert confirmed. All stations report ready" states the tactical officer.

"The channel is open, and package transmission confirmed" relays the communications officer.

* * *

The tactical officer uneasily reports, "Sir, the energy emissions are increasing, but still barely detectable."

"We're receiving a four part transmission. The first part appears to be an unknown language; the second part appears to be some type of mathematical algorithm; the third part appears to be … sir … the third part appears to be Prothean!" announces the nervous communications officer.

"WHAT?! What about the fourth part?" queries a surprised Captain Epessan?

"The fourth part appears to be the actual message. The algorithm appears to be a translation key between the Prothean and the unknown language" reports the communications officer.

Commander Ky'yn comments, "Everything we need to create a translation program."

"Begin deciphering their language and translate their message ASAP!" commands Captain Epessan.

"We're entering visual range sir" reports the tactical officer.

"On screen" replies Captain Epessan.

All eyes on the bridge widen when the vessel appears on the main screen. None of the Citadel species has ever encountered a ship with this configuration. The ship is radically different from any ship previously reported, its wedge shape and dark coloring broken up by a red striped pattern.

"Our database has no match on that ship profile" reports the tactical officer in a hushed tone.

Captain Epessan breaks the silence "They must have been trying to activate the relay."

"Sir how could they without mass effect technology" questions Commander Ky'yn?

Captain Epessan considers the question as he absently-mindedly scratches his mandible, "Perhaps they are conducting experiments. If they are, then maybe they could unintentionally activate the relay."

Captain Epessan activates his omni-tool's communications suite, "Engineering, is it conceivable to activate a dormant relay without mass effect emissions?"

The disembodied voice of the ship's engineering officer replies with a hint of disbelief at the question, "It's theoretically possible captain, but to date no species has ever succeeded in the proof of concept stage."

Captain Epessan thinks this over for a few moments, "We can't take the risk. Target that vessel and fire."

As the tactical officer begins to target the unknown vessel, his eyes widen in disbelief, "Sir, we're unable to obtain target lock."

Captain Epessan's head snaps around to the tactical officer in surprise, "What?! Why?"

"Our scanners can't get a reliable reading on the vessel", reports the tactical officer.

"Compensate damn it!" Captain Epessan barks.

"I've been trying sir, but every attempt has failed" the tactical officer tensely announces.

"Helm, align to the unknown vessel and close range to 300,000 kilometers. Tactical, target that vessel manually and prepare to fire" Captain Epessan immediately orders.

Commander Ky'yn whispers to Captain Epessan so that the bridge crew can't hear, "Sir, maybe we should wait on the translation?"

"I understand your trepidation commander, but we can't take the chance of them activating that relay. Who knows what could be waiting on the other side" replies Captain Epessan.

The cruiser swiftly and smoothly aligns towards the unknown vessel while quickly closing the gap.

"Acknowledged, aligned and closing range", announces the helm officer.

"Manual acquisition of the target confirmed" replies the tactical officer.

The helm officer begins calling out the distance to the target, "450,000 … 400,000 … 350,000 … 300,000."

Captain Epessan's mandibles spread wide in the turian equivalent of a smile, 'Perhaps this patrol won't be so boring after all', he thinks to himself, "Fire main cannon" he cries.

On the bridge, a subdued thud is heard, accompanied by a small vibration as the main mass accelerator cannon comes to life hurling a metallic projectile traveling at .98% the speed of light. The telltale bluish haze of the mass effect phenomena shrouds the projectile, leaving a trail behind it as it rapidly moves towards the unknown vessel.

* * *

The bridge is shrouded in silence as crewmen hold their breath in anticipation. The mood is broken just as soon as the tactical officer states, "Contacts have entered visual range."

Captain Hernandez takes a calming breath, "Put them on the central screen."

Every eye is on the main screen when the first images appear. What they see is an elongated vessel with angular features. A pair of struts connected to the mid-point of the central hull slowly unfolds from along the central hull's length outward and lock into position.

The helm officer speaks up, "They remind me of a bird of prey."

The tactical officer whispers, "Something is wrong." Her eyes fly open, "Contacts are not slowing; power spike; they're firing!"

Captain Hernandez immediately shouts a string of orders, "Sound Red Alert! Evasive maneuvers! Tesla WITHDRAW WITHDRAW WITHDRAW! Transmit sitrep to Alliance Command! Sitrep follows – First Contact confirmed HOSTILE!"

The alert klaxon sounds throughout the ship even as the ship gracefully dodges the incoming weapons fire.

"Red Alert confirmed! All stations report ready" declares the tactical officer.

The helm officer yells, "Evasive maneuvers confirmed!"

Commander Reed reports, "The Tesla has de-cloaked and has withdrawn!"

"Sitrep transmission confirmed" barks the communications officer.

The tactical officer reports, "Unguided projectile; point-defense is locked and tracking ... firing."

A thin pulse of crimson energy bursts from a small, low-profile turret and lances the incoming projectile for a brief moment. The projectile vaporizes instantly.

The tactical officer lets out a sigh of relief, "Projectile destroyed. Sensors did not detect a proximity detonator or any explosive payload."

"Set particle beams to standard fire mode; load disruptor torpedoes; stand-by chaff torpedoes" commands Captain Hernandez.

The tactical officer affirms the orders, "Standard fire mode confirmed; disruptor torpedoes confirmed and loaded; chaff torpedoes on stand-by."

* * *

"What just happened" demands Captain Epessan?!

"Sir, another vessel of similar design and size just appeared and withdrew! It appeared to have some sort of tactical cloak" reports the tactical officer before he continues, "Sir, they're using some form of directed energy weapon. Our projectile was destroyed at a range of 150,000 kilometers, but it was unnecessary for them to destroy it" continues the tactical officer with incredulity.

"Directed energy weapons should not be efficient at that range and clarify what you mean by it was unnecessary" pondered Captain Epessan.

The tactical officer clears his throat, "I mean that the vessel had already dodged our attack without any recognizable thruster configuration or output. The projectile would have missed by at minimum 25,000 kilometers."

The captain thinks to himself as he forms a plan, 'Ships capable of tactical cloaking, long range directed energy weapons, ships barely detectable on scanners? If we can acquire this ship, its technology could put the Turian Hierarchy on top.'

* * *

"Send the package again" instructed Captain Hernandez.

"Package transmission confirmed" declared the communications officer.

* * *

"Sir, we're receiving the same transmission from the unknown vessel. The translation program from their previous transmission is ready" reports the young communications officer.

"Let's hear it" commands Captain Epessan.

The bridge crew holds their collective breath as the speakers crackle to life with first words any turian hears from humanity.

"_This is the Systems' Alliance cruiser SSV Sri Lanka under the command of Captain Hernandez. On behalf of the Systems' Alliance, the Terran Republic and humanity, we greet you in the name of peace and friendship._"

The nervous communications officer breathes a sigh of relief, "It appears to be a first contact message."

"Open a channel" commands Captain Epessan.

"The channel is open, and the translation program is active" declares the communications officer.

The mouth of every crewman present on the bridge drops open in incredulity at their captain's next words.

"I am Captain Epessan commanding Turian Patrol Fleet 186. You are in breach of the Citadel Conventions. Surrender your vessel or be destroyed" Captain Epessan intones menacingly.

The speakers crackle with a reply,

"_This is Captain Hernandez of the Systems' Alliance cruiser SSV Sri Lanka. You have attacked a peaceful research mission without provocation. Please explain the specific stipulations of these Citadel Conventions that we have allegedly violated._"

Captain Epessan grows impatient, "I'm not here to explain anything to you Captain Hernandez! Cut the transmission."

The visibly shaken communication officer stammers, "T…transmission is cut."

"All ships prepare to fire" commands Captain Epessan.

Commander Ky'yn steps up to Captain Epessan and whispers, "Sir, perhaps we should stand down and inform Palaven Command. There hasn't been a First Contact within our lifetime."

The tactical officer stoically declares, "The fleet is in firing position."

Captain Epessan glares at Commander Ky'yn as he growls in a low whisper, "Their technology can put the Turian Hierarchy on top, and I want it."

Captain Epessan's voice increases in volume, "Fire first salvo."

"Firing" reports the tactical officer.

The main guns of six vessels roar to life as each fire a round at the Sri Lanka.

* * *

The tactical officer warns, "Energy spike! They're firing six unguided projectiles. Point-defense is locked and tracking … firing."

The point-defense turrets lash out with rapid pulses of crimson energy, which instantly destroy four of the incoming rounds.

"Two rounds penetrated point-defense. Time to impact five seconds", cries the tactical officer.

Captain Hernandez shouts over the intercom, "All hands brace for impact!"

The Sri Lanka shudders violently as the two rounds impact the hull with incredible force. On the bridge, a few crewmembers are thrown to the deck.

"Damage report" queries Captain Hernandez?!

Commander Reed reports from the RRCS, "Two direct hits amidships. Engineering reports minor hull damage; NRMs have activated. Medical reports no causalities. The combined kinetic force of those two rounds was the equivalent of a 60 kiloton nuke."

* * *

The tactical officer reports, "All projectiles except two were destroyed. Visual scan indicates minimal damage to the cruiser. They do not appear to have any type of kinetic barrier."

"Give me a close visual scan of the impact area" commands Captain Epessan.

As the damaged section of the Sri Lanka's hull fills the screen, the tactical officer's eyes widen in fear. The buckled portion of the hull begins to resume its normal shape. Multiple stress fractures visibly close and fuse together.

The tactical officer's voice breaks slightly as he stammers, "S…sir, their armor appears to be … repairing itself."

"How the hell …" asks Captain Epessan in astonishment?!

Within a few moments, no visible damage is apparent.

* * *

"Well, we gave the fuckers a chance. Fire two salvos of disruptor torpedoes and load chaff torpedoes" directs Captain Hernandez.

The tactical officer's steady hands move over her console with practiced efficiency, "Firing disruptor torpedoes; chaff torpedoes confirmed and loaded."

Bright flashes of light illuminate the Sri Lanka's hull in the cold darkness as her torpedo launchers fire two salvos of six torpedoes in rapid succession.

* * *

"Sir, reading energy spike, they're firing, incoming torpedoes" reports the tactical officer!

Captain Epessan bellows, "Evasive maneuvers!"

The Sri Lanka's disruptor torpedoes rush toward the turian fleet. The turian crews watch helplessly as the torpedoes effortlessly evade their point-defense systems and match their maneuvers to detonate against their kinetic barriers in a storm of intense blue-white electro-magnetic interference.

"Barriers obstructed all torpedoes; no damage repor … wait our scanners have failed. Visual scans degraded. Those torpedoes must be designed to interfere with scanners" the tactical officer tells Captain Epessan.

Captain Epessan snarls in response, "You don't get paid to think lieutenant!"

* * *

"Target locks on enemy kinetic barrier generators and FTL propulsion systems confirmed" declares the tactical officer.

Captain Hernandez calmly replies, "Engage targets."

The helm officer automatically maneuvers the Sri Lanka to enable all targets to be fired upon in a single pass.

"Firing" announces the tactical officer.

Multiple continuous beams of angry red energy lash out finding their targets as barriers flash a brilliant blue before failing. The FTL propulsion systems of the turian ships fare no better as they're all critically damaged.

* * *

The tactical officer shouts, "Sir! All ships reporting kinetic barriers and FTL propulsion systems are offline. Our barriers were useless against those energy weapons!"

"All ships, fire a salvo of disruptor torpedoes" growls the angry Captain Epessan.

The darkness of the void surrounding the battle lights up as multiple salvos of torpedoes are fired and race towards the Sri Lanka.

* * *

"Sir, multiple torpedo salvos incoming" shouts the tactical officer.

Captain Hernandez responds instantly, "Fire chaff torpedoes; load standard torpedoes!"

"Firing chaff torpedoes; standard torpedoes confirmed and loaded" responds the tactical officer.

The cold blackness lights up further as the Sri Lanka fires her chaff torpedoes. As they rush toward the incoming turian torpedoes, they detonate scattering their payload of gas, plasma and metallic pellets creating a wall meant to interfere with guidance systems. As the turian torpedoes enter some of them veer off target while others explode prematurely, but a few make it through. The Sri Lanka's point-defense systems begin firing in a desperate attempt to stop the incoming destruction. Most of the remaining torpedoes are destroyed, but a few survive to strike the target discharging a crippling wave of oscillating space-time distortions upon the Sri Lanka's hull. The Sri Lanka bucks violently as hull breaches form. Throughout the ship, some systems begin to fail, and consoles spew a shower of sparks as they explode causing fires in some compartments.

Through a light haze of smoke, Captain Hernandez shouts, "Damage report!"

"The barriers and FTL propulsion systems of all enemy vessels are offline. The enemy cruiser is still advancing. Engineering reports the A-drive is offline. The P-drive is functioning at 30% capacity ... time to repair three hours. We have a hull breach on Deck 3 Section D. NRMs and repair drones have activated ... time to repair 10 minutes. Medical reports five severe but non-critical injuries" reports Commander Reed.

In a somber voice, Captain Hernandez orders, "Transmit the following message to Alliance Command; attach all logs and combat data. Sitrep follows - five enemy frigates crippled; enemy cruiser advancing. Our A-Drive is offline, and P-Drive is damaged. We are unable to withdraw. We will fight as long as possible before initiating Self-Destruct Protocol Alpha."

"Sitrep, logs, and combat data transmission confirmed" affirmed the dazed communications officer.

Captain Hernandez numbly orders, "Open ship-wide intercom."

The communications officer quietly announces, "Intercom is open."

Throughout the Sri Lanka, every crew member stops and listens in dead silence as Captain Hernandez begins his announcement, "This is the captain. We are unable to withdraw and the enemy cruiser is advancing with the intention of taking this ship. We can't let any information or technology fall into enemy hands. Prepare for Self-Destruct Protocol Alpha. I've failed you. I'm … sorry."

* * *

The tactical officer grimly reports, "Sir, we still can't get a clear scan on the enemy vessel, but it appears to be heavily damaged and is repairing itself quickly. Those torpedoes should have destroyed them completely!"

Captain Epessan is astonished, "What the hell is their armor made of?! Open a channel to the enemy cruiser."

"Channel is open" replies the communication officer.

* * *

"Receiving a transmission from enemy cruiser" announces the communications officer.

"Patch it through" orders Captain Hernandez.

_"Surrender your vessel and your crew will not be harmed. You have 60 of your seconds to comply"_ offers Captain Epessan.

Captain Hernandez replies steadily, "Tactical, divert all power from non-critical systems to weapons. Target the mass effect core of all enemy vessels. Prepare to fire a full salvo of standard torpedoes."

"Target locks confirmed. Standard torpedoes previously confirmed and loaded" announces the tactical officer.

Captain Hernandez replies coldly, "YOU have 45 seconds to withdraw Captain Epessan."

_"I admire your determination human, but you can't win"_ replies Captain Epessan.

Captain Hernandez smirks, "Winning wasn't our objective. There are two very critical things you need to know about our species. We never surrender."

_"And the other"_ queries an anxious Captain Epessan.

Captain Hernandez's voice becomes deadly serious, "We never leave anything behind that could be of use to our enemy."

_"You'll regret your decision human! Cut the transmission"_ spits Captain Epessan.

* * *

The communications officer replies, "Transmission is cut."

"Bring all weapons to bear. Target their damaged areas and hit them again! Boarding parties stand-by. I want their technology" commands Captain Epessan.

The tactical officer announces, "All functional weapons ready."

Commander Ky'yn has subtlety made his way over to the communications station. He places a reassuring hand on the communications officer's shoulder before leaning down and whispering, "Summon a security team to the bridge … security code Disgraced Honor."

The communications officer's eyes widen in shock, "Y…yes sir." Her shaking hands finally begin to move as she enters a security code not used in centuries.

"FIRE" shouts the enraged Captain Epessan!

* * *

Captain Hernandez calmly commands, "Fire all weapons."

Six continuous beams of particle energy are unleashed, and six terran torpedoes are fired simultaneously. The beams hit the turian vessels with deadly accuracy, vaporizing ablative armor and slicing through the remaining armor and into the hull. The five turian frigates succumb to the firepower as the particle beams breach their mass effect cores causing them to explode. The turian cruiser fares slightly better as the particle beam quickly drills through the hull trying to get at the mass effect core. The cruiser rocks violently as all six terran torpedoes slam into it with incredible force, detonating their zero-point energy payload.

Most of the turian torpedoes are intercepted by the Sri Lanka's point-defense systems, but four detonate against the hull causing systems to overload as she begins to tumble out of control.

"Damage report" demands Captain Hernandez.

Commander Reed answers, "Helm reports loss of control ... we're tumbling. Tactical reports all weapons are offline. Engineering reports hull breaches on Deck 2 Section F and Deck 5 Section G ... we're venting atmosphere. Medical reports 20 minor to severe critical and non-critical injuries."

Captain Hernandez activates the intercom, "Engineering, this is the captain. It's time. Initiate reactor overload … authorization code Alpha Six Zulu Papa Echo One Eight Five."

"Authorization code Alpha Six Zulu Papa Echo One Eight Five confirmed" replies the engineering officer.

The captain looks around at the faces of his bridge crew, before responding calmly, "Execute."

The engineering officer announces, "Reactor overload initiated. 60 seconds until critical mass."

* * *

"Damage report" demands Captain Epessan!

"Sir, our frigates have been destroyed! Those energy weapons came within two sections of breaching our mass effect core. Our hull and space frame is severely comprised but holding ... barely. The enemy cruiser appears to be crippled and drifting" announces the tactical officer.

Captain Epessan grins, 'Finally, the turians can take their place as the true leaders of the galaxy'. "Launch boarding parties" orders the captain, unable to hide is joy.

The tactical officer announces, "Boarding pods are away and approaching the enemy cruis … BY THE SPIRITS! Energy spike off all known scales! Enemy cruiser is going critical!"

The destruction of the Sri Lanka is accompanied by a light so bright everyone on the bridge of the turian cruiser has to shield their eyes or risk permanent blindness.

The tactical officer analyzes his console quickly, "Enemy cruiser has been destroyed! High velocity debris impact in seven seconds!"

"Brace for impact" yells Captain Epessan!

The turian cruiser is slammed by the debris from the Sri Lanka's destruction. Ship wide, systems begin to overload in a shower of sparks. Lighting blinks out to be replaced by emergency lighting a second later. The cruiser is knocked to port by the debris from the Sri Lanka.

"Damage report" shouts the captain!

The tactical officer coughs through the choking smoke, "All boarding pods have been destroyed. Maneuvering thrusters and weapons are offline. The space frame has been compromised. We have multiple hull breaches. Sections 1 through 4 of Deck 3 are … gone. Hull breaches located on Deck 2 Section 5, Deck 4 Section 2, Deck 5 Section 8, and Deck 6 Section 7 caused by debris. Receiving reports of 42 injured, 69 fatalities, and 23 missing."

"What do you mean gone?" queries Captain Epessan in shock.

The tactical officer replies, "Sir, those sections simply no longer exist. Those energy weapons sliced right through our armor and hull. Our ablative armor didn't even slow them down."

At this point, the elevator doors of the bridge open to admit five heavily armored and armed marines.

"What the hell are you doing on the bridge" asks the puzzled Captain Epessan.

Commander Ky'yn steps forward, and calmly replies, "I ordered them to the bridge captain. Pursuant to Regulation 5.2.3 of the military code, you are hereby relieved of command for gross negligence. Pursuant to Regulation 7.1.1 of the military code, you are under arrest for conduct unbecoming an officer. Pursuant to Regulation 10.2.1 of the military code and Article 3.9.1 of the Citadel Conventions regarding first contact protocols, you are under arrest for initiating aggression against a first contact without just cause. Security, confine Captain Epessan to the brig."

The members of the security team glance at one another in stunned silence. No turian captain has been relieved of command by a subordinate in centuries.

Captain Epessan lets out a low growl and lunges at his executive officer. Commander Ky'yn easily sidesteps the clumsy attack and grabs the disgraced captain behind the neck. While the captain is off-balance, the commander uses the captain's own momentum to spin him around and ram his head into the nearest bulkhead. The captain collapses against the bulkhead stunned. The commander hauls the captain up by his throat while drawing his sidearm in one quick, smooth action. He places the cold barrel against the captain's brow plate.

Commander Ky'yn coldly states, "Your quest for personal glory resulted in dead crew members on six ships, the destruction of five frigates, critical damage to this cruiser and may have created an enemy nation during first contact. A nation with advanced naval technology that we don't yet understand! Take the captain to the brig, if he resists … deadly force is authorized."

The lead marine answers in a professional tone, "Yes sir!" as the broken and disgraced Captain Epessan is fitted with restraints and then dragged from the bridge.

"Notify all department commanders that they are to submit detailed after-action, damage and causality reports along with updated duty logs within the hour. Once all reports and logs are submitted, transmit them and all combat data to Palaven Command. Inform Command we are requesting immediate aid and that there is the possibility that we will need to abandon ship. Inform Command that I have relieved Captain Epessan of command … full report to follow" orders Commander Ky'yn.

The communications officer replies, "Yes sir."

"Lieutenant Actril, you are now acting executive officer" announced the commander.

The tactical officer stands at attention and fires off a salute, "Acknowledged and accepted sir!"

* * *

**Ship Systems - Rapid Reaction Command Suite (RRCS)**

The most important part of effective fleet operations is command, control, and communications. A Rapid Reaction Battle Group (RRBG) is tied together through a specialized network called the Rapid Reaction Command Suite (RRCS). The RRCS is modular in design as well allowing any ship to be designated as the RRBG command ship allowing them to coordinate others or if RRBG command is transferred to another ship; receive maneuver orders and transmit useful data to the command ship. The system includes a user interface consisting of a holographic emitter for real-time 3D display and the control console. The station is operated by the executive officer during combat maneuvers, giving information and taking orders from the captain. Sometimes, a flag officer such as an admiral may operate the station instead of the ship's executive officer.

**Main Armament – Collimated Particle Beam Emitter Array**

These have been developed into collimated strip arrays for better arc coverage. These arrays are capable of channeling up to 12,000 terawatts of power through up to three separate beams. A 'Double Broadside' arrangement on port and starboard (dorsal and ventral) allow up to six beams to be fired simultaneously. These arrays are also capable of producing more substantial annular confinement beams, effectively tripling their range and mitigating diffusion caused by vaporized ablative armor. This gives them excellent long-range abilities where only torpedoes and missiles could reach before. Secondary collimated arrays, which are only capable of roughly 5,000 terawatts and only two beams, are also installed on some vessels. These secondary arrays are meant for defense against any ships that manage to close range, effectively making it a potent adversary at all ranges. These arrays are capable of beam and pulse firing modes.

Some of the older ships in the fleet still rely on the fixed particle beam arrays which have less power and a more limited firing arc.

**Main Armament - Torpedoes**

Torpedoes also employ a modular design that allows for quick adaption with varying payloads and can remotely adjust for proximity detonation.

_Main Armament - Torpedo Payloads – Standard_

Standard payloads, zero-point energy release of up to 620,000 terajoules. The amount of energy release is adjustable.

_Main Armament - Torpedo Payloads – Chaff_

Chaff payloads are a concoction of gas, plasma and metallic pellets. These defensive weapons have proven to cause great confusion to incoming guided projectiles, causing them to veer off target, or prematurely detonate. They are also capable of fooling shipboard sensors from afar, setting up a decoy to confuse and divert a pursuer's attention.

_Main Armament - Torpedo Payloads – Disruptor_

Disrupter payloads act essentially like a smoke grenade for starships. When the torpedo impacts the kinetic barriers of another vessel, it causes the barriers to oscillate and distort, causing sensor readings to become distorted much like how light is when passing through disturbed water. It provides a fleeing vessel time to escape, or a vessel on a covert mission to pass by a sensor post unimpeded. These were developed because humanity learned of kinetic barriers from the archives, but were unable to adapt the technology to zero-point energy.

**Point-Defenses – Pulse Particle Cannons**

Point-Defenses include pulse particle cannons, which are less powerful than the collimated particle beam emitter array, but with a faster rate of fire and are designed specifically to destroy incoming missile fire and fighter forces. Even though the long range particle beams weapons can perform this task, they are less efficient in that role.

**Armor - Polarized Nano-Fluidic Reactive Armor**

This armor is comprised of several layers. The outer layer is covered in a network of small detection sensors, which commands the third and fourth armor layers to flash-charge when a damaging force comes close. The second layer is an ablative armor. The third layer is a light-weight 'memory' alloy that, when electrical current is applied, is able to assume its original shape. The fourth layer is a light-weight alloy with incredible strength, and durability that, when electrical current is applied, becomes even more resilient. The fifth layer is a tough, high-density alloy. Sandwiched between each layer is a Nano-Fluidic Material. This armor is produced in five weights; ultra-light (used for fighters, interceptors, shuttles, gunships, armored ground vehicles and mechas); light (used for frigates), medium (used for cruisers and research vessels), heavy (used for carriers and dreadnaughts), ultra-heavy (used for super dreadnaughts, military space-based installations, and military ground-based installations). The only difference between the five is the thickness of the layers. This armor is extremely resistant to kinetic, heat and directed energy weapon damage.

_Armor - Nano-Fluidic Material_

This material is comprised of repair nanites suspended in a shear thickening fluid (non-Newtonian fluid) that reacts by 'stiffing' at the point of kinetic impact.

The hulls of military vessels are comprised of Polarized Nano-Fluidic Reactive Armor, exterior pressure hull and the interior pressure hull. Sandwiched between the armor and external pressure hull is a layer of radiation shielding designed protect the ship from outside radiation, but the material used also had a secondary effect that was discovered later; it also diffuses most of a ship's emissions making it difficult, but not impossible, to register on scans. Sandwiched between the exterior pressure hull and the interior pressure hull are Nanite Repair Modules (NRM), Structural Integrity Field (SIF) generators and the space frame. The NRMs release repair nanites when necessary to repair a ship's damaged structure while the SIF reinforces the ships structure. The SIF has allowed many a war ship to continue fighting past the normal point of catastrophic failure.

Due to a molecular bonding process used to 'weld' sections of armor and hulls together the only seams on the outside of the ship are maintenance panels otherwise the hull is one solid piece and repair nanites and drones keep it this way. The same holds true for the exterior pressure hull and the interior pressure hull.

All of this combined creates a sort of 'self-repairing' armor and hull. Repair drones become active when serious damage needs to be repaired.

**Propulsion - Sub-Light - Pitch Drive (P-Drive)**

This drive system creates a localized slope in scalar potential across the ship which causes forces on the ship. The slope can be created without the presence of a pair of point sources.

**Propulsion – FTL - Alcubierre's "Warp Drive" (A-Drive)**

This drive system expands space-time behind the ship and contracts space-time in front of the ship.

**Communication – FTL**

All ships are equipped with Tachyon Communication Suites with full military-grade encryption.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt I should explain why there is a lack of updates. There are two main reasons. I'm employed full time and work third shift (Mon-Fri 12:00-08:30). I also have a medical issue in which my hands are constantly numb or in pain. I fully intend to continue with this story. I appreciate you patience. 


End file.
